


i open my eyes, all i see is you

by lucashemwow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Calum being a cutie, Fluff, M/M, hes not suicidal though i promise, michaels thoughts could be taken as suicidal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever wonder what would happen if we weren't here?"</p><p>The question should've worried him, had it not been on the tip of his tongue for weeks now.</p><p>Calum tilted his head to the side, lazily blinking his eyes open, "Do you?"</p><p>Michael shrugged, squirming with the intense stare Calum fixed on him, "Yeah, just. Like. No, forget it, it's stupid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i open my eyes, all i see is you

**Author's Note:**

> so i started writing and this is what it was. i'M SORRY IT PROBABLY SUCKS DON'T JUDGE ME. it also made me v v sad to write michael's part in this because the little kitten shouldn't feel sad. [[title taken from the song too young to love by boy epic 'cause he's hella rad]]
> 
>  _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if we weren't here?"

The question should've worried him, had it not been on the tip of his tongue for weeks now.

Calum tilted his head to the side, lazily blinking his eyes open, "Do you?"

Michael shrugged, squirming with the intense stare Calum fixed on him, "Yeah, just. Like. No, forget it, it's stupid."

Calum rolled onto his side, his palm a warm weight on Michael's side, "No, what do you mean?"

Michael exhaled, his eyes on the twinkling stars above him, "Like," he tried, at a loss for words. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if we weren't here?" He knew that he just repeated his earlier question, but he couldn't figure out to explain his churning thoughts.

Calum gave a small nod, indicating that Michael should keep going. His chocolate eyes never left Michael's face.

Michael closed his eyes. The world felt a lot less crazy in the dark, "Do you ever wonder why you even try anymore?" he whispered, his voice sounding small even to his own ears. "Like, you _know_ everything you do isn't good enough and that everyone hates you anyways so why even bother?"

Calum made a little disagreeing noise, but Michael ignored him, too eager to explain the mess in his head.

"Nothing I do matters to people because they hate me. Yeah, I've written some songs and yeah, I've done some cool things but it's all outweighed by the things that people say. Normally I can ignore it but it's hard when-" Michael swallowed. "When they say the things you think yourself."

"And fuck Cal, it's all I can think about. I know that I'm not attractive by any means and I know that I'm not skinny either. I know that I'm untalented and worthless and that I should just go die already. I know that everyone hates me and that you all hate me, so why does everyone keep reminding me?"

Calum's hand tightened on Michael's side, his lips parting to argue, Michael presumed, but all that left his mouth was a pained, _"Mikey."_

Michael sighed, squeezing his eyes shut tight until bright lights shone behind them, "Maybe I should just listen to them. Maybe I should just go die. Everyone would be better off without me anyways."

Calum inhaled sharply, leaning up on his elbow, " _Michael_ ," he whispered. "Don't- don't think like that. You're- _Christ_ Mikey you don't know how _amazing_ you are. You don't know how fucking beautiful and talented and _perfect_ you are. Fuck Michael, you can't- don't- don't scare me like that, please. I can't live without you, I _need_ you with me. Ash and Luke need you too, we all need you. Please don't think that. You are so beautiful, the kind of stunning that I can't look at you but I can't look away. I have to physically stop myself from touching you or looking at you on stage because if I do I won't stop. Mikey," his voice was soft. "Mikey, you are perfect the way you are. Please believe me."

Michael made a wounded noise, his eyes slowly opening to look at Calum. He was shocked to see the other boy's eyes were brimming with tears, "Cal," he mumbled. "I don't- that's not-"

"Fuck," Calum swore softly, before he dipped his head and crashed his mouth against Michael's, his strong hands cupping his face.

Michael was in complete shock, his thoughts flitting between _what the fuck calum you can't just kiss me_ and _holy fuck calum is kissing me calumcalumcalumcalum_ before he melted into Calum's body, his fingers knotting in his hair.

Calum kissed him hungrily, his soft lips so hard against Michael's that Michael couldn't help but part his lips around a gasp. Calum took the opportunity to lick hotly into his mouth.

Michael honestly couldn't really comprehend what was happening. He'd lost track of his thoughts sometime just after Calum started talking, all he knew right now was that Calum tasted fucking _amazing_ and that this kiss was the best he'd ever had.

Calum nipped at his bottom lip quickly, making Michael jerk, then soothed the sting away with a quick swipe of his tongue. _Fuck_ , his _tongue._

After his lungs made several attempts to escape because _hello Michael you fucking need air to live_ , Michael pulled away, his forehead against Calum's and his breathing ragged.

"Mikey," Calum's voice was fond. "God, _Mikey_."

Michael slowly opened his eyes, his gaze immediately focusing on Calum's swollen lips. Calum smiled at him, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Michael's mouth.

"You don't know how truly amazing you are, but I'm going to show you," Calum promised quietly, his fingertips soft against Michael's cheek. "Someday I'll get you to believe me."

Michael bit his lip, unsure of everything. Calum just kissed him again, chaste and sweet and beautiful.

"Starting with telling you that I love you _so_ fucking much," Calum mumbled against his mouth.

Michael's heart seized up in his chest, stuttering painfully before smoothing back out. _Breathe Michael, you kind of need to fucking breathe_ , "I don't know what I'd do without you," Michael whispered. " _Fuck_ I love you."

Calum smiled against his skin, his body warm on top of Michael's.

Michael felt like he could conquer all the worlds with this boy, felt like he could do anything and everything.

Fuck, to think he wanted to leave the world and this gorgeous boy...

Perhaps, Michael mused, perhaps if he has this boy with him for the rest of his life, he'd be just fine.


End file.
